Naruto: The Bond of Trust
by Kevingcat
Summary: What happens when Sakura was replaced by Hinata on Team 7? This story is on temporary Hiatus until I finish my college exam
1. Chapter 1

"Congratulations! You graduate." Naruto Uzumaki couldn't believe his ears, or the weight that was now on his forehead. True enough, after being able to perform the shadow clone jutsu, and kicked Mizuki's ass for 2 hours straight, he'd done it. He had finally graduated. The young boy was in tears as he tackled his sensei, Iruka, with hugs. "There, there Naruto! Take it easy, it's not pleasant having a giant shuriken lodged in your back." Ignoring his sensei's cries of pain, Naruto hugged tighter.

The next day, Naruto sat in the classroom that he had been going to for a 3 years, yet today would be his last day there. "NARUTO! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?" The object of Naruto's affection, the pink haired beast of killing, Sakura, finally noticed the blonde haired boy sitting in the spot next to her object of affection, Sasuke Uchiha, who, as usual, was emotionless as ever. Naruto smirked at her and pointed to his forehead protector which caused a gasp from the girl. "You mean… you actually graduated?" Naruto nodded proudly. "I just learned the most awesome jutsu of all time and Iruka sensei was sooooo impressed he just HAD to let me graduate." Sakura's eye twitched in disbelief. After all, she did think that she would never have to see his blonde, annoying face ever again. "Well… Whatever! Just Move out of my seat!" The blonde looked to his side seeing the apathetic Sasuke, and then he stood on top of the desk and stared him straight in the eye. This caused another growl from the girl. "Naruto! Don't you dare look at Sasuke like that! He is thousands times better than you at everything!" Unfortunately for both of the young boys, some idiot in front of them wasn't paying attention, and bumped into Naruto, which caused him to come crashing forward his lips meeting Sasuke's. This earned an outrage from the pink haired girl, and a wave of disappointment from a shy girl in the back of the room. "NARUTO YOU IDIOT! I WAS SUPPOSED TO BE SASUKE'S FIRST KISS!" With that Sakura raised her fist and uppercut Naruto's face, sending him flying to the back of the room, leaving an imprint on the wall, and Naruto in a daze. Hinata looked at the unconscious boy and blushed heavily. This was the first time in a long time that they had been this close.

The blonde pried himself from the wall, and landed next to the shy Raven haired girl, earning even more of a blush from her. "Ummmm…. Naruto-kun?...Ummm…..are you ok?" Naruto scratched the back of his head and looked at the girl who was asking him. "Yea. I've had worse. You're…. Hinata right? Hinata Hyuuga" The blush on her face turned even darker as she put her head down and nodded. Naruto grinned in victory. "Well since I have been thoroughly… ummmm Upercutted from my seat, do you mind if I sit here?" The Hyuuga successor shook her head, her face putting tomatoes everywhere to shame. Naruto pulled up a chair and sat next to her feeling confident. Soon the rest of their classmates arrived. All of which were drastically surprised to see the blonde there, all of them disgusted by his presence besides 4. Kiba Inuzuki, who actually was friendly towards the blonde, giving him a pat on the back and a bark of approval from Akamaru, Choji Akamichi, whom was too busy stuffing his face to care too much, Shino Aburame, who had less emotion than even Sasuke, and Shikimaru Nara, who thought it was just a drag to be worrying about these things, were the 4. Soon the whole class was there and shortly after Iruka entered the room, a little bandaged from the previous night but otherwise unchanged. He stood in front of a podium and cleared his throat to get everyone's attention.

Once everyone was silent he thanked them and started speaking. "All of you in here, have shown great potential to become excellent ninja, that is why each of you passed the Gennin exam, and were presented with the villages headband. You have all made me very proud, and I am very glad I am able to call you all my students. I see many of you growing into fine shinobi; some of you even may become Jonin. But until then, you will be working in 3 man cells, These squads will become like your family as you get to know them better, and train with them more so try not to kill each other on the first day. I have a list here with all the teams on it. Please wait until I finish the list to ask questions." He looked at Naruto intently while saying the last bit.

Iruka called a few teams of people that aren't important enough to have a name until he got to team 7. "Team 7 will be Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki, and Hinata Hyuuga. Team 8 will be Kiba Inuzuki, Shino Aburame, and Sakura Haruno." Sakura hung her head in disappointment as did Naruto, for similar reasons. The young Hyuuga girl's heart nearly skipped a beat. Her face got even redder and she tried to hold her nose to prevent it from bleeding. Naruto suddenly spoke up. "Iruka-sensei! Why does a great ninja like me have to be paired up with Sasuke?" Iruka looked at him sternly. "It has been shinobi tradition to pair the highest ranking scores with the lowest ranking scores. Naruto, yours was the worst." With that being said nearly the whole class burst out in laughter, leaving Naruto folding his arms and putting his head down in shame. "Now then, everyone wait for your new teacher to arrive, and then follow their instructions." With that Iruka left the room and everyone returned to chatting, the topic, what squads they were placed in. Naruto turned towards Hinata, "So I guess you and I are going to be in the same squad huh? I'm just sorry that that jerk Sasuke has to be here too." Hinata could only nod her head, thanking whatever gods there were in the universe for this chance.


	2. Chapter 2

**To my wonderful readers, I thank all of you for actually taking the time to read this. I'm sorry that all of you hated it for various reasons. I haven't written a fic in months so give me a few chapters to get back into shape. NOTE* There is no romance between Naruto and Hinata YET. Naruto does indeed think that Hinata is a weird brunette at this stage, but he is trying to get to know her because she is her new teammate. And I am not Sakura bashing, all of this will be brought up later on in the story so be patient.**

Sakura sighed and put her head on her desk. She couldn't believe that she didn't get paired up with Sasuke after all the praying she did.

Naruto being the oblivious idiot that he is walked up to her and said, "Hey Sakura, I'm sorry that you didn't get paired up with me, I'm upset about it as well."

Sakura, not moving her head from the table mumbled lowly, "Naruto… please just leave me be alright?" Naruto still didn't get the point and decided to push a little harder.

"Don't worry Sakura, I would rather be paired with you than Sasuke." The pink haired girl snapped her head up and glared a bloodthirsty glare at him.

"And what exactly is wrong with being paired up with Sasuke?" The blonde was confused because he still thought that she was disappointed about not being in the same squad as him.

He gave her the Thumbs-up and said, "Don't worry Sakura! I'm sure you and I can still hang out even if we aren't in the same squad!"

Naruto found himself bleeding from the nose and firmly planted into the wall. Sakura put one foot on her desk and screamed "CHA!" The blonde haired idiot let out a sigh. "Why do these things always happen to me?"

Everyone got into their squads and went to eat lunch. Sasuke sat in the corner silent as ever. Naruto was gone, after convincing Sasuke to stay and eat, to go heat his ramen. Hinata was sitting in the room eating a riceball. Sasuke looked up at the raven haired girl and spoke. "You're from the Hyuuga clan?" The sudden sound from Sasuke made Hinata drop her riceball onto her lap, and then she looked at him and started pushing her two index fingers together.

"Ano…yes…I am." Sasuke fixed his stare on her and asked. "Are you as powerful as you are foretold to be?" Hinata didn't respond instead avoided his penetrating gaze. The boy nodded "Well I guess we'll find out soon enough."

Naruto returned with his ramen and ate, never taking his eyes off of Sasuke. –What is it about him that Sakura is in love with… I don't get it! Is it the hair?- He crossed his arms and thought. Then the thought came to him. He leaned over to Hinata and said,

"Hey Hinata, what do girls like in guys? See there is this girl I REALLY like and I want to impress her. Can you help me out?" This caused the poor girl to drop her riceball on her lap a second time and stare at him blankly while blushing furiously. Her heart started to beat faster and faster. –Does he like me? Is that why he wants to know what girls like?- She swallowed hard to try to get some moisture back into her dry throat. Looking up for just a second she caught Naruto's intense stare. She dropped her gaze again and tried to speak. But she closed her mouth again and fainted.

Naruto looked at her blankly then started to freak out. "AH! HINATA!" he placed his hand on her forehead. "She's burning up! Sasuke come with me to get her to the hospital!" Sasuke, who was aware of Hinata's affection towards Naruto just sighed inwardly then got up from his comfortable spot.

"I guess. She's useless to us if she's sick." Naruto picked her up bridal style and carried her out of the room.

When they got to the hospital, they were told by the nurses that all she needed was a little rest and then she would be alright. Naruto let out a sigh of relief and then smiled. "That's good news." Naruto walked out with Sasuke and then said "Well I'm going to go." Without letting Sasuke even respond, the number one hyperactive knucklehead ninja ran off. Sasuke spat on the ground and said "Idiot…"

With only a few minutes of searching he found the pink haired girl of his dreams. "Hey Sakura! Want to walk back with me?" Sakura sighed at her peace disturbed and glared at Naruto. "Not really…" She walked off, but this time Naruto wouldn't let her get away with just that.

He stepped into her path and looked at her intently. "Sakura… I'm going to be completely open here with you…" He gulped hard with what he was about to say. "Sakura I really like you, and I know you love Sasuke but I don't want to be just brushed aside… So instead of kicking the shit out of me every day, would you... like to be friends?"

Sakura was taken aback by the sudden act of maturity from Naruto and wondered what had happened. It made her smile in the least and she replied. "Well Naruto… I wouldn't mind talking with you sometimes… just as long as you stay out of my way, you're good." Naruto smiled at her and thanked her like a hundred times. Until he realized what time it was.

"CRAP! WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE!" And of course the boundless thing of energy took off again this time to the academy. Sakura just stared at him for a minute then realized that if Naruto was going to be late… that meant… "GAAAHHH! MOVE OUT OF MY WAY NARUTO!" Like a bull, Sakura plowed through Naruto to get to the academy, where their new lives as Ninja would be beginning.

**Yea I know It's a piece of shit, but I'm just getting started, and It's going to be something I had always dreamed of doing with Naruto, so please don't cast me aside because it doesn't exactly the best thing ever. Well that's all guys Please leave Constructive Criticism and suggestions. I really appreciate it :D**


	3. Chapter 3

"…He's late!" Exclaimed a particular annoyed blonde. He stuck his head out the door and looked both directions for what must have been the umpteenth time, and groaned. "I don't want to just sit down and wait. How come our teacher is the only one late? I'm ready to roll! Believe it!" All the other squads have already gotten their team and left, leaving squad seven victim to boredom. "Umm… he's probably just busy…" The raven hair girl attempted to calm the raging blonde and then she gasped in surprise. Her crush was standing on top of a chair placing an eraser in the door crack giggling. Even Sasuke had to look up to see what was going on.

"That's what he gets for coming late!" He exclaimed placing his hands on his sides in triumph. Hinata put her index fingers together and whispered "Um… Naruto… we… shouldn't be…" But she decided to stay quiet not knowing how to express herself. Sasuke closed his eyes and said in the bluntest manner possible, "Our teacher is a Jounin… an elite ninja. Do you think he'll fall for a trick like that?" As if on cue, a gloved hand opened the door causing the eraser to fall on the white haired man's head.

The blonde boy burst out into laughter. "I got him! He totally fell for it!" Hinata couldn't help but smile at the successful prank of her crush. Sasuke just stared in disbelief –You mean he actually fell for that cheap trick? Is this guy really a Jounin?" Their new teacher picked up the eraser and stared at it for a few seconds before addressing them. "Hmm…. How can I put this? My first impression of this group… you are a bunch of idiots." That caused a heavy curtain to fall on all of them.

"Well… come on and follow me then." The Jounin exited the room, letting Naruto and Hinata let out a sigh of relief. "Well that could have gone worse eh?" Sasuke grunted and rose from his seat following their teacher. Once they got to the roof of the academy, the white hair sat on the fence and looked at his students. "Ok why don't you introduce yourselves? One at a time." Naruto looked absolutely confused. "Introduce ourselves? What are we supposed to say?"

"Things you like… things you hate… dreams for the future… hobbies…things like that." Still not understanding, Naruto asked, "Why don't you go first, so we see how it is supposed to work?" That earned a raised eyebrow from the Jounin.

"Me? I'm Kakashi Hatake. Things I like and things I hate… I don't feel like telling you that." Naruto and Hinata gasped in surprise. "Dreams for the future… never really thought about it. As for my hobbies… I have lots of hobbies." Naruto furrowed his brow in anger. "All you really told us was your name sensei!"

Kakashi smirked and then said "Well why don't you show me how it's done. Your turn." Naruto smiled and started to fiddle with his headband "Believe it… I'm Naruto Uzumaki. I like Instant ramen in a cup, but I really like the ramen Iruka-sensei got me at Ichiraku's. I hate the 3 minutes you have to wait after you pour the ramen in the cup. My hobbies are eating different types of ramen and preparing them." Everyone sighed in disappointment. "And my future dream is… To be the GREATEST HOKAGE! That way the whole village will stop disrespecting me and start treating me like I'm somebody, somebody important." Hinata blushed at her crush's speech

Kakashi narrowed his eyes. –Well… he has certainly grown up in an interesting way.- "Alright… next?" After a brief moment of silence Hinata started to press her fingers together. "Ummm… I'm Hinata Hyuuga. Ummm… I like…. Making medicine… and I dislike competing. My future dreams… ummm…. Is to earn the respect of… three certain people." Kakashi looked at her already knowing who two of them were, but was left guessing on the third. "Alright then, last one." Everyone's eyes looked to Sasuke.

"My name… Is Sasuke Uchiha. I hate a lot of things… and I don't particularly like anything. What I have is not a dream… because I will make it a reality. I'm going to restore my clan, and destroy… a certain someone." Kakashi was left relatively annoyed, already knowing exactly what happened with the whole Uchiha clan. Sasuke's speech left everyone silent. –Jeez…. Uh I hope he doesn't mean me…" Thought Naruto, with a little fear. Hinata eyed him carefully, and thought –What does he mean by all of this?-

Kakashi nodded and said. "Good. You are each unique and have your own ideas. We'll have our first mission tomorrow." Naruto got really excited "Yea! A mission! What kind of mission will it be Kakashi-sensei?"

"It's a task… that the four of us will be doing together." That earned even more excitement from Naruto. "What, what, what, what?" Slightly even more annoyed, the Jounin replied "A survival exercise." The blonde was outraged. "Whaat? A survival exercise? I thought we were supposed to have a real mission! We already did this stuff at the academy, that's how we got here!"

Hinata nodded in agreement, and Sasuke was silent. (No surprise) "This is not like your previous training." Kakashi informed Naruto. "Well… what kind of training is it then?"

Kakashi started chuckling manically. Actually speaking for once, Sasuke asked "What's so funny?" Chuckling more, Kakashi replied, "Well If I tell you, you aren't going to like it." Hinata tried speaking up as well. "Please… tell us sensei."

"Of the 27 graduates, only 9 will be accepted as Gennin. The other 18 will be weeded out and sent back to the academy. In other words, this is a make it or break it, pass or fail exam, and the chance you will fail is at least 66%." Everyone had their mouth hung open in disbelief. "See? I told you."

"THAT'S CRAZY! We worked hard to get here! What was that graduation exam for anyway?" The white haired Jounin was having way too much fun with their anguish. "Oh that? That was to select candidates who MIGHT become Gennin… or not. That's how it is. I decide whether or not you pass or fail. Be at the designated training spot at 5 A.M. and bring you ninja gear."

Naruto crossed his arms. –Well I'm not going to be weeded out. People are going to be looking up to me someday! Believe it! - Hinata started to play with her fingers again. – I have to try, I was put into Naruto's squad now, so I have to make sure we pass. Naruto… we can do it.- Sasuke raised his head intrigued and ready to go.

"That's it, you're dismissed. Tomorrow you'd better skip breakfast, or else… you'll puke."

**Well that's my new chapter. I know it wasn't a whole lot different from the story, but things will be picking up next chapter, and a lot of Hinata character development will be issued. I'm also hoping to develop a plausible team relationship between Hinata and Sasuke. Well, taa taaa for now.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello my wonderful, wonderful Readers. I hope you are eating my updates like candy. And it pleases me to see so many positive reviews. From here on out, the chapters will be longer. I just wanted to see whether or not this story was worth writing. Well I decided it is. I will no longer be following the storyline exactly so stop complaining that I'm not. If I make an alteration here and there it's for a reason. So sit back, relax and enjoy. Kevingcat does not own Naruto… or Hinata.**

Naruto woke, if you could call him awake. He was technically still half asleep as he got out of his pajamas, and into his bright orange jumpsuit. He went to go make some ramen, when something flashed across his mind. "You'd better skip breakfast tomorrow… or else you'll puke." The Gennin's eyes popped open, and he backed away from the cup like it was the plague. He started panting then grabbed his chest for comfort. "Too close… believe it." He proceeded to pick up and tie on his headband, then exited his apartment ready for whatever test his sensei could throw at him.

Hinata Hyuuga was just as drowsy; however she took more care in her personal hygiene. She made sure to look somewhat presentable before she got down to the dining area. Her sister, Hanabi, and her father Hiashi, were already eating at the table. "Uh… good morning father and sister." Hiashi just grunted in response and Hanabi ignored her completely. She sat down and fiddled with her forehead protector for a minute.

"Where are you going?" Hiashi asked suddenly. The lavender eye girl looked up and started playing with her fingers again. "Um… ummmm… It's a training exercise father." The older man nodded and said. "Don't hold back your teammates too much." The raven haired girl dipped her head down, losing her nerve to fight back. She as well did not eat.

Sasuke Uchiha sat in his room, already awake and lamenting what would be happening that day. "Kakashi is a Jounin, yet he fell for that trick that the dobe pulled. This doesn't make sense… Is there more to Kakashi Hatake then what it seems?" Of course he was talking to himself. He sighed and decided not to take him lightly. Sasuke made sure that he had more than plenty shuriken and kunai, and even packed a couple of smoke bombs, ready to fight.

At 4:45 A.M all three of them met at the training ground, Naruto and Hinata reverting back to their previous drowsy state, while Sasuke… again is Sasuke. "Morning Sasuke… Morning Hinata…" yawned Naruto. Sasuke grunted in response, while Hinata tried her best to straighten herself out and said "Umm… Good morning Naruto-kun!"

And then the poor suckers were once again victim to Kakashi's lateness… by 2 hours. All of which were spent with Sasuke not moving a muscle and Naruto fidgeting endlessly. "When is he going to get here?" As if on cue, Kakashi appeared on a tree with a warm greeting of, "Morning everyone!" Naruto broke out into an outrage, screaming "YOU'RE LATE!" Kakashi rubbed the back of his head and said "Well a black cat crossed my path so I had to take the long way…" The blonde Gennin growled lowly in anger.

The teacher pulled out a clock and put it on the stump. "Here we go it's set to noon." He then out a pair of silver bells from his bag and held them in front of them. "The assignment is… you have to take these bells from me. That's all there is to it." He snapped them up and caught them in his fist. "If you can't get them by noon, you go without lunch, and get tied to those posts while you watch as I eat mine." Instantaneously all three of them figured out Kakashi's deception and moaned in unison.

Naruto made a sudden observation. "Wait a second Kakashi-sensei! There are three of us! How come there are only two bells?" Hinata didn't notice until Naruto pointed it out, then she started to play with her index fingers in nervousness. Kakashi smiled and said "Well that way, at least one of you will be disqualified and tied to the post, ultimately being disqualified for not completing the assignment. You can use any weapons including shuriken to engage me. If you aren't prepared to kill me, then you won't be able to get the bells."

Naruto laughed loudly. "Why would we use those when you couldn't even dodge that eraser?" Kakashi responded with a glare and said, "Class clowns are usually the weakest links. You can safely ignore them the lowest scores… losers." Hinata suddenly spoke up startling everyone. "Naruto-kun…is not a loser sensei!" Everyone looked at her and she quieted down again.

Naruto was touched by those words and he smiled. Kakashi nodded and said "When I say start you may begin." Naruto was still mad so he pulled out a kunai and charged at him head on. Without trying, the Jounin caught the hand the kunai was in, and forced it to the back of the blonde's neck. "Don't be in such a hurry… I haven't even said start yet." Hinata was looking intently, not losing track of her teacher the whole entire time, neither did Sasuke. –So… this IS a Jounin."

"However… you DID come at me with the full intention of annihilating me… so… how can I put this… I'm actually starting to like you guys!" He smiled and said "Get ready… and START!" With that all three of them separated in different directions.

Meanwhile in the Hokage's chamber, Iruka was sitting and talking to the 3rd Hokage. "Iruka… what did you want to see me about? I'm sure you didn't bring me here to drink tea with me and chat did you?" Iruka nodded and said, "Naruto has been assigned to squad seven. The Jounin in charge of that group… just how tough of a trainer is he?"

The Sandaime grunted. "Kakashi you mean… you are concerned about him." Iruka nodded. "I am. I heard a rumor about his training methods." The older man nodded and produced a book from his robe. Iruka just looked at it confused and asked, "What's this?" The Sandaime looked at the Chunnin grimly and said, every trainee that has been assigned to Kakashi, those who passed and those who failed. Intrigued, Iruka looked through the book. The more he saw, the more he panicked. "This… this is…!"

"A ninja must know how to conceal their movements and hide effectively." Said Kakashi Hatake out loud looking around, not seeing them at all. "Well, they understand THAT much." As if to prove him wrong, Kakashi's gaze turned to an orange jumpsuit that was crossing its arms. "YOU AND ME! Right now! Fair and square! Let's go!" Everyone except Hinata uttered at the same time, "Idiot."

"Compared to the others, you are a bit…weird." Naruto instantly shot back, "Oh yea? The only thing weird here is your haircut." Not even letting him have the chance to respond to that, Naruto once again charged in without thinking, howling like a madman. Kakashi reached into his ninja tool bag, and Naruto backed up startled. He then looked at his teacher contemplating on his next move. "Shinobi battle techniques: Part one. Taijutsu. The physical part." Naruto got ready. –Taijutsu, that's hand to hand combat. Then why is he reaching for a ninja weapon?-

"HA!" The white haired Ninja pulled out a little yellow book. "WHAT THE?" Not taking his eyes off the pages, Kakashi yelled "What are you waiting for? Make your move!" Even more confused, Naruto asked "But… but… why are you reading that book?" Kakashi acted like it was a stupid question. "Why? To figure out what happens next then. Don't let it bother you, with your weak attacks it wouldn't matter if I were reading or not!"

Taking the bait, Naruto rolled up his sleeves and charged in head first… again, screaming "I'M GOING TO CRUSH YOUUU!" He went for the jump backwards punch, which without looking, the Jounin caught in his right hand. Naruto landed and went for a kick to the stomach, but again, without looking, Kakashi easily dodged it by ducking to the ground. Naruto jumped back and went for the punch to the head, screaming "Now you're mine!" His fist connected with air leaving the blonde ninja confused.

Kakashi sighed and said "Don't let your enemy get behind you all the time!" He was crouching behind Naruto forming the Tiger hand sign. Sasuke looked at the sign impressed. "That sign is for a fire Jutsu… he isn't toying with Naruto… he's going to demolish him." Hinata looked at the sign and was about to leap from her cover to help him… but it was already too late.

His revealed eye twinkling with mischief, Kakashi screamed, "Leaf secret finger Taijutsu!" He then shoved his two fingers up the Gennin's rectum, causing him to feel very uncomfortable before… "A THOUSAND YEARS OF DEATH!" causing the Gennin to launch into the air, and crash-land into a lake. Both of the Gennin onlookers fell on their faces in embarrassment. Kakashi sighed and opened his book again "Ok. Where was I?"

Sensing a future opportunity to strike, Sasuke reached for a kunai in his pouch, and waited. Naruto while in the water, thought that he could surprise the Jounin by attacking while he was still concealed by water. Kakashi however, just caught them with his fingers.

"This is worse than I imagined! Not a single trainee has passed his test!" Yelled a very angered Iruka. The Hokage nodded. "That's true, so far no one has lived up to Kakashi's standards. So they were all… eliminated."

Naruto pulled himself out of the water coughing heavily. "What are you doing now? You know you won't get lunch unless you get a bell by noon." Naruto looked up and said "I know I know! You told us already!" The smart-ass Jounin chuckled and replied "You look pretty wobbly for someone who is going to "surpass" the Hokage." Naruto once again yelled, "You told us not to eat breakfast! How can I fight when I am starving?"

All in unison all three of the trio's stomach's grumbled. The loudest coming from Hinata, who skipped dinner the previous night because of her father. "Damn it! I am so hungry, I don't have any strength. But I won't let that stop me; I have to get one of those bells by lunch time!" The water started to rumble, then 7 Naruto's emerged from the water, earning a raised eyebrow from Kakashi. One of the Naruto clones stupidly scream "Haha you were to overconfident Kakashi sensei! That's why you weren't prepared for a shadow clone attack my best Jutsu!" Sasuke looked down from his tree and squinted his eyes. -7 Naruto's? - Hinata took a closer look then gasped. –They… they are real! Naruto-Kun!-

Kakashi grunted with an impressed matter. "Well… looks like the rumors were true. Looks like he can create Shadow Clones." All the Naruto's started to run at the same time and Kakashi said, "Great technique! However you cannot sustain it for very long. You keep talking like you are the best yet you are still the worst. You cannot beat me with this jutsu." All of a sudden the Jounin felt a weight on his back and the bells move. "WHAT? He got me from behind!" Kakashi was actually impressed with his student's strategy. Even Sasuke's jaw dropped and Hinata felt like dancing with joy.

"Didn't you say never let you enemies get behind you? Great advice sensei! While you were distracted, I had one of my clones come from the river and sneak up behind you. Now this is payback for nailing me earlier!" Sasuke nodded –A divisional tactic… nice!- "Waaaaah! You are mine, and so are those bells!" for the first time that morning, Naruto's fist connected with flesh.

**Well readers it's 12 am and I have yet to finish my example essay… whoops XD I will be posting my next chapter hopefully soon. I love all of you and I hope you continue to leave me helpful reviews. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello my sexy ass readers XD jk jk. Well Last chapter was a tad longer than the previous ones. And a lot of you enjoyed it :D. But one review stuck out, By Naruto90001believeit: ****Well, this really needs to change a whole lot more; I mean you're using even the exact same words from the english dub. Hinata's there because she's supposed to make a difference for the team, right? Well think, what more could Hinata do that Sakura couldn't? ****Well, that's true however, even though Hinata is on the team, Naruto's and Sasuke's actions will not change YET. Later on, getting closer to the Zabuza saga, the story will change. But for now this chapter will have major change.**

Naruto's fist connected with flesh for the first time that day. However, his fist did not connect with Kakashi, but with another Naruto. "Huh? Wait did I…" A Naruto clone shouted, "He's Kakashi! He used transformation Jutsu to look like us!" Another Naruto asked, "How do we know that you aren't Kakashi?"

In 3 seconds flat a full blown fistfight emerged from all of this. After 10 seconds of nonsense the original Naruto said, "Wait, why don't I release the jutsu and whoever is standing is Kakashi?" Another Naruto added, "Of course! Why didn't I think of that sooner?"

A grey puff of smoke left a beaten up Naruto standing alone in the center of the field. Sasuke nodded –A good example of a substitution jutsu… he did it so smooth… he made Naruto look like a total Moron.-

The blonde ninja looked over and saw a bell lying on the ground and smiled. "A bell? I must have got him with my attack! He dropped a bell HAHAHA!"

Hinata noticing it instantly screamed "NO NARUTO-KUN! DON'T!" Naruto looked up, however it was too late, and his legs were ensnared in a rope, leaving him bouncing from a tree. Sasuke sighed. –of course it was a trap. Even Hinata noticed it… that Jounin doesn't let down his guard… even when fighting a fool like Naruto.- The orange clad Gennin reached for the bell with all his might, but couldn't get it.

A gloved hand picked up the bell and said, "Think before you use a Jutsu… oh and if the bait is obvious… don't take it." Naruto squirmed in anger. "A ninja must see through deception."

"I…GET…IT!" Naruto snarled through his teeth. "No. You don't get it. That's why I'm telling you." Sasuke's eye's widened and threw his array of weapons at the Jounin, convinced that his guard was down, however Hinata knew that it wasn't and she wasn't surprised in the slightest when after the dangling Gennin's accusations were over, a log rolled onto the ground.

Sasuke however WAS surprised, and was fleeing for his life, trying to find another suitable location. –I thought he lowered his guard… but he didn't… and I fell for it. - Kakashi spying through the bushes and smiled "So that's where he is." He reached for his ninja weapons while chuckling.

Meanwhile Hinata made sure that he was gone before revealing herself, and rushing off, seeing Naruto cut himself down and get caught in another one of Kakashi's traps. She then rushed off in another direction seeing her teacher. – Good he hasn't seen me yet.- "Psst… Hinata… behind you." She turned around and saw the Jounin. She gasped in surprise and got into her fighting stance, however it was too late, and Kakashi cast a Genjutsu on her.

Trapped in the Genjutsu, Hinata looked around her surroundings; sure that she saw Kakashi behind her. Then she heard something. "Hinata… help me…" She turned around and saw Naruto full of kunai and shuriken. She gasped in fear. "Help me Hinata… please." She was about to scream, but she noticed something was off. She closed her eyes and started to weave hand signs, then activated her Byakugan. "I can… see through your Genjutsu… sensei." Kakashi immediately released the Jutsu, impressed.

"I should have known better to use Genjutsu against a Byakugan user. Well let's see how good you are." Kakashi also got into his fighting stance, and knew if he got hit by her, he'd be nowhere good fast. Hinata charged forward and feinted an attack from the left, which the white haired Jounin blocked easily, he then countered by throwing a punch at her face. She dodged by ducking down, and went for a gentle fist strike to his stomach.

Kakashi jumped back and got into his stance. –She's good… I can't read while fighting her. - The Jounin then decided to adjust his approach, and then threw a shuriken at her. Hinata dodged out of the way, and saw the second shuriken that was thrown by him, but she couldn't dodge it while she was dodging the first one, instead she threw her arm in front of it, and the shuriken hit her arm.

The lavender eye Gennin fell back and pulled it out. "You're good at attacking, and your Byakugan surely helps you predict your enemies next move, however, your reactions could use a little work. Now Sasuke… I do believe it's your turn." Sasuke cursed in his mind and stepped out of the shadows.

"I won't be as easily defeated as Naruto and Hinata… I'm not like them." Kakashi sighed at his Uchiha pride and retorted with "Say that after you get one of these bells. My Sasuke?" The two just stared at each other for a minute, before Sasuke suddenly threw some ninja weapons, which the Jounin easily dodged.

"There's no point using normal attacks." Teased the white haired man. Sasuke then threw a Kunai into the air, and tripped a rope. –A trap? - Kakashi then dodged out of the way of even more Kunai. Skidding on the ground left his rear open, which Sasuke took advantage of, appearing behind him and aimed a kick for the Jounin's face.

Kakashi turned around in time to block it. He then wrapped his hand around the Gennin's foot. Sasuke, not wasting any more time, threw a punch at Kakashi's face again, but again the Jounin caught it. Making one final move, Sasuke made an overhead kick towards Kakashi's head, however Kakashi blocked that as well, making the Gennin flip upside-down. With his free hand Sasuke managed to touch one of the bells hoisted around the Jounin's waist, before the white haired man rocketed backwards.

-He's fierce, what's with these kids and preventing me from reading? - Hinata watched in amazement, perplexed by the way Sasuke was almost able to get a bell. She frowned at herself for not being as strong.

Meanwhile still hanging from a tree, Naruto was contemplating on his next move when he saw something sitting on the monument. "Wait what are those things?" After a closer view he smiled. "Those are boxed lunches! Ohhh, a ninja must see through deception!" he giggled.

Back with Kakashi, the two faced each other again. "Well you are different from the other two I'll grant you that." Not wasting any more time, Sasuke began weaving hand signs until he got to the tiger sign, "Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu!" Kakashi's eyes widened. -What? Gennin can't use fire style! Takes too much Chakara! There's no way.-

He was proved thoroughly wrong when Sasuke breathed fire out of his mouth, burning the general area around Kakashi, creating a small crater… with nothing in it. –Where did he go? Behind me? Above?"- Like he was reading Sasuke's mind, he answered "Where? I'm where you least expect me." His hand then shot from the ground grabbed Sasuke's leg and pulled him underneath the earth.

Kakashi pulled himself up and dusted himself off, and looked at Sasuke's head poking out of the ground. "Right underneath your feet. Earth Style: Head Hunter Jutsu. Can't move huh? That was jutsu, the third ninja skill. You have talent, and you are right you are… different from the others… but different isn't always better." He took out his book and walked away. "They say the nail that sticks up is the one that gets hammered down."

Meanwhile in front of the monument stone Naruto was giggling happily. "Sensei said if we fail then we don't get any lunch. If I eat mine now he can't do anything! IT'S CHOW TIME!" From on top of the stone Kakashi addressed the Gennin with a "Hi there!" A weight fell on Naruto and he said "I was… only joking sensei." He chuckled and said "Nice try."

Hinata stood up and helped Sasuke out of the hole. Sasuke uttered a word of thanks and Hinata nodded shyly. "We've got to get a bell before lunch… that doesn't leave much time." Hinata nodded and pushed her fingers together. "I…umm… couldn't…get close."

"I touched one. Next time I'll get one for sure. Hinata placed her hand over her chest and said, "There… isn't much time…umm before lunch… so…umm… we should… hurry." Sasuke glared back at her and then took a moment to think, before he spoke.

"I'm the only one… who can kill that person." Hinata looked up and thought back to when they were first introducing themselves. "That day… I was crying. It was my…" Hinata tried to speak. "Umm… your…umm… what?"

"I am an avenger! That means I have to be stronger than my prey. I need this training. There's no time for setbacks." The bell started ringing then, breaking their conversation. "We've wasted too much time Hinata… let's go." The female Gennin nodded and followed him.

Naruto was tied to a post, while Sasuke and Hinata were sitting on either side of him. Kakashi smiled at all of them while all three of their stomach's grumbled. "Uh oh. Grumbling stomachs… that's too bad. Oh by the way, about this exercise, I've decided not to send any of you back to the academy.

Naruto laughed in happiness, while Hinata let out a sigh of relief that she wouldn't be separated from Naruto. "That means all three of us, all three of us…" Kakashi smiled and said "Yes, all three of you, are being dropped from the program… permanently!"

All three of their jaws hung open. "But… that means that we'll never become Ninja. You said if we couldn't get the bells we'd be sent back to the academy, you can't change it now. Why would you do that?" Kakashi let out a small humph and said "Because you don't think like ninja, you think like little brats!"

Sasuke had enough of this and decided to rush in one final time. The Jounin pinned him to the ground roughly, fed up with this group. "You think it's all about you!" Spat the white haired man. Hinata gasped at the speed, and then began pushing her fingers together. "You don't know what it means to be a ninja! You think it's a game huh?" That left them all speechless. "Why do you think we put you on squads? Did you consider that question for one moment?"

"Ummm…. What do you… mean sensei?" Hinata had to find out. "I mean you guys never figured out what this exercise is all about! Not even close." Naruto was puzzled, "What it's about?" Kakashi was getting even more annoyed now, ready to slaughter them all. "Yes. Use your heads for a minute, 3… people… on a SQUAD. Why do you think we'd do that?"

Naruto's couldn't comprehend the reason, and yelled loudly, "How are we supposed to know why you picked three people? We didn't make the rules!" Hinata raised her hand and spoke softly.

"Was... ummm… teamwork?" Kakashi sighed in relief. "At least SOMEONE on this squad has a brain. It's too late now, but had you worked together to try and take the bells, you might have had a chance!" Naruto thought of the bells and said,

"Hey wait up wise guy! There are only two bells and three of us, how are we supposed to decide who gets sent back to academy?" Hinata nodded in agreement.

"I purposely set you up against each other. I wanted to see if you could put that aside and put the squad ahead of yourselves. A Gennin should have a natural feel for teamwork! But you… it had never even crossed your mind."

"Hinata! You went to go find me, too embarrassed to approach Naruto to ask if he needed help!" The Konoichi dipped her head in shame. "Naruto! You do everything on your own… everything!" He pressed his foot against Sasuke's head a little harder.

"And you Sasuke… you're the worst. You thought the others were soooo weak that they were worthless. And you wouldn't even lift a finger to help while Hinata was fighting me. Arrogance. Ninja missions are carried out in squads, of course you need your own unique individual skills, but teamwork is the most essential element. Every shinobi understands this. When Individuals put themselves above the squad this can lead to failure and ultimately DEATH."

He then pulled out a Kunai. "Hinata, kill Naruto now, or else Sasuke dies!" The female ninja gasped, and looked back and forth between the two, her breathing picking up…

**Well, cliffhanger time. Like I said, from here on out things are just going to get more and more different from the story, but I'll still keep the essential storyline. However I WILL change something drastically in the Zabuza saga.. so get ready for that :D Please leave a constructive review, or what you want to see in the story. By the way, yes Sakura WILL be making more of an appearance, however she will won't be a crucial character to the story.**


End file.
